Metal Gear Solid-Angeleus Alliance
by Foxhound-Luke-Katrasi
Summary: New Main Character named Luke and he teams up with Snake and Raiden along with new bosses and other characters. This time they don't know what they're getting into. PG13 for language. First one!


Author: Luke Katrasi  
  
Disclamer: Some of the characters are trademarks/copyrights of Konami INC. and are not mine to own.  
  
Metal Gear Solid: Angeleus Alliance  
  
Prolouge  
  
Terrorism is a horrible thing. Something that is pre- meditated and exercised. Terrorism has become today's enemy and possibly the future's also. I took this job up to help stop it. But now i'm just being called a legend. Tch...I just wish I could have stopped terrorism and have not been recognized...now I am a target on every major terrorists list cause when the act...they'll know i'm near.-Solid Snake  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Antarctic Base: Angeleus  
  
I had my codec on 24/7 while I was in my Cybonic Ninja suit. Had to since I constantly had a helmet on, along with a heavy suit, and a sword dragging me down "Katrina can you hear me?" I said silently into the Codec. Katrina was my twin sister. We lost our parents when we was only 3 but was taken in by our older sisters. Katrina and I both were drafted by choice into the La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo because of our extrodinary skills in speed, swordsmanship, logic of battle, and logic of espinoge when we was 12. She decided to be a mission director and I decided to be a soldier. We have switched to alot of groups over the years but we have always stuck togeather. "I can hear ya' loud and clear! What do ya need?" "Can you upload the map to this place for me? Cause as of now I don't have one damn clue where I am at." I said. "No problem...just hold on a second" she replied. As she gathered the data for the Map Download I looked out my window at the high mountain tops we was schedualed to land at in 5 minutes. It was slightly snowing but I didn't mind. I was basicly a snow junkie. "Ok I got it...ready and braced?" She said calmly. "Yeah...go ahead." I felt a small surge of electricity run through my body at first then it exploded into one giant power plant within my body. After the upload I sighed with relief. "I really wish that was less painful and tingly" "Oh get over it Luke you don't have to do it that much." I replied with a stupid remark, one that I wish I still wouldn't have to think about everytime I go with this "Yeah...I need to have it done to me more often to get use to it." Only......I never got use to it. Katrina laughed and replied "You know there is seriously something wrong with you! But that just proves your my brother."  
  
The Pilot turned around and threw me a parachute. It had landed on my lap and I looked down at it. I laughed and threw it back telling him in my mind I had no use for it. The tree tops was my way of getting down. Jumping from tree to tree. Limb to limb. Branch to branch. Nature and I were friends. When I have always needed what nature has had it would let me have it. "Um sir, don't you need this parachute?" "No...I have my own methods of getting down." I waved and walked to the edge of the door. Looking down I saw someone in a black suit running across the snow pulling a soldier along with them. It wasn't FOXHOUND nor any other organization. Wasn't the enemy either. I turned my frequency to 141.20 that was my recon number. A friend of mine did recon. Her name was Jamie Clarion. "Jamie...you recognize that?" Jamie joined FOXHOUND last year but she is a top notch recon/analyst. I was lucky to have her assigned to my team. "Hmm....well...it's hard to tell what kind of suit that is. Doesn't your helmet have a zoom function?" I thought and felt around on my helmet trying to remember if it did have a zoom function. Feeling around I hit a couple of buttons I didn't mean too. I hit everything but the zoom button. Night Vision Goggles, Infra-Red, Cloak, Mind Detector...all the good stuff ya know. Finally I hit the Zoom button and zoomed in. The suit looked a bit like the older versions of the FOXHOUND suit but I couldn't tell who the person was they had some sort of Oxygyn mask on. "Damn....I can't see who they are...but can you still tell me what kind of suit that is?" I talked using the Codec. "Hmm I would say...wait yes it is! That's definitely a older version of the FOXHOUND Skull Suit! That must be a former agent down there. But since he's wearing a mask there is no way I can tell you who it is." I sighed and looked down. I grabbed the side of the door panels and threw myself out of the helicopter that was floating in the sky. As I flew down from the sky my hair that was hanging out of my helmet was flapping in the wind as if it was dancing. For a faster decent down I pulled my arms to my side and put my legs togeather as I cut through the snowy, antarctic sky. I was quickly coming towards the end of my descent. Right before I passed the first tree top I jerked my body in a landing posistion. With what I had learned I changed my descent direction towards the tree and began my descent towards it.  
  
Crack! My foot crushed a branch flat as it pounded a print into the trunk leaving only a nice imprint of my boot. I pushed myself off the large tree over to the next one doing the same as before. I then pushed myself off that one and so on and so on. I jumped 6 trees before making my final descent down. I landed in the white powdery snow, landing with an impact it shatterd my suits mechanical systems, leaving me helpless inside of it. I had came prepared though. As I stood I pressed a button on the back on my neck that caused a busted suit to crack and burst open. The suit began cracking everywhere. The smallest cracks even told a story about my past in the La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo. The cracked suit fell into peices and hit the ground. My helmet still on my head I shaked off, watching it fall to the ground. As my helmet fell my purple hair flowed down over my shoulders. My Codec began to ring as I stood there in the white snow. I answerd it. It was Commander McKensie. "The Terrorists that have took over this base are called Angeleus Anarchists" "Angeleus Anarchists? Weird name for a terrorist group." I replied. "Names are not important here...these men are very dangerous. They have a good reputation around Europe and are about to gain one here and in Antarctica if you don't hurry." He barked. I looked around seeing no sign of the two men I saw earlier. I began walking through the snow sighing at how long it would take to get there on foot but then a box came flying out of the chopper just like I did...except for hitting the trees. The box landed infront of me. It was long and thin. I bended down to find it already open. I tore the lid open and threw it out of my way. I reached in and grabbed what was inside. It was a snowboard. A perfect, beautiful, shiny, new snowboard. I slightly smiled at my transportation then replied to the Commander. "Things in this mission just got better in a way sir." I looked down at my new attire. It was a new FOXHOUND Skull Suit. The next version. It was similer to my last suit but it didn't have a helmet and it wasn't as tight as the last suits. I was thankful for that considering the fact I hate wearing tight stuff. I looked at my boots. They was good enough to board with. I stepped into the bindings and latched them. With a slight push I made my way down the mountain. In about 15 minutes I made my trip complete to the base. I took the snowboard off my feet and left it. I ran up next to the entrance door and pulled up a key card. But before I entered the Commander contacted me. "Luke...I want you to know this is no ordinary mission. This will not be your daily walk- through mission at all. This group is equipped with heavy artillery." I turned to look around the corner but instead I peeked and looked. I took out a scope and zoomed in on their weapons. I replied surprised. "M4 Automatic Rifle. Couple of grenades too." "Luke that's no ordinary M4 that has laser guidance so they will have precise shooting efforts!" I stood back up against the wall again. I took out what I had which was a High Frequency Blade and a Beretta M9. I looked at the M9 and decided not to keep it put away until I found a surpressor for it. My blade would work good for stealth on the blunt side. I went around behind the building carrying my blade ready for a quick strike on the enemy. I ran up behind one but he didn't seem to occupied anyways. But who cares. I reared back and struck him in the back of the head. You could tell he was out and would be out for a while. But just incase he tried to call for help when he woke up I cut through his radio. I walked up to the door and slid the card through the card key lock and watched the door open. After it had opened I walked inside slowly. As I made it to the first corner I saw blood spew out from a door as a soldier decked out in black and red fall to the ground in a puddle of his own blood. All I saw was a bandana flow through the door. I said to myself "What the hell is going on here?"-End Chapter 1  
  
Next Chapter- Luke vs. Sidistic 


End file.
